Black Orchid
Black Orchid is an episode of series 11 that first aired on 26 February 1995. Plot synopsis Tony Sabina is in town again, "The Great Sabina" to his fans. His hypnotic show relies on volunteers, among who is a young man called Stuart Fraser, and a girl called Frances Shaw. Frances who is hypnotized to believe that she could swim the channel is found drowned after the show. The resulting publicity leaves Sabins career in tatters and he decides to get even with all those who contribute to his downfall. Jardine and Reid investigate a series of killings that may have been carried out "to order". 'Full plot synopsis' Tony Sabina arrives in town and starts a hynotic show. He is known as The Great Sabina to his fans. His show relies on volunteers, among who is a young man called DC Stuart Fraser who has just joined the Strathclyde Police, and a girl called Frances Shaw who is hypnotised to believe that she can swim the English Channel. Fraser is hypnotised into trying to arrest the entire audience and ends up taking out his notebook and pen and asking for their names. Frances does indeed try to swim the English Channel but drowns in the Clyde instead and Jardine and the team are assigned to investigate. In the next scene flowers and tributes are shown by the graveside of Jim Taggart's graveside. Jardine and Reid, who are seen attending his funeral, leave the cemmetry and go back to Jean's house along with Dr Stephen Andrews to remember their friend and colleague. Stephen says that Taggart's relationship with Michael was nothing like it was with Peter Livingstone's. Jardine says, "Well, he rose up through the ranks." Both Michael and Jackie ask Jean if she's alright to which she replies she is and that she's got an army of helpers. Jean comments that its funny that all the time Jim was risking life and limb, he should just go in his sleep. She says that it was a lovely service and that all of the hyms chosen were really most of Jean's favourites. Jim didn't have any. As Jack McViie is off due to ill health Acting Superintendent Drummond is in charge and has flown in from Chicago. Drummond requests for Jim to step into the office but Jardine announces that he is dead and they've just been to his funeral this morning - hence the black tie and uniform as a mark of respect. Because Jim has died this means that Jardine is promoted to Detective Inspector. He informs Drummond that Frances Shaw has been found dead. At Jim's old desk, Jardine looks and smiles at the old Buddah statue that he often used to carry around with him. At that moment, Stuart arrives and says afternoon to Jardine. Jardine asks what quick assumption that Fraser would make about the way he's dressed. Stuart says in answer, "You've been to Chief Inspector Taggart's funeral, sir." Jardine comments that Fraser will go far. Fraser then reveals that he was with Frances Shaw the night before - not in the biblical sense - but on stage at Tony Sabina's hypnotic show. Fraser then finds himself with his superiors in Drummond's office. Drummond says, "Now let's get this straight. Last night you stood up in front of an entire audience and threatened to arrest them." Drummond also adds that he threatened to lock them up. Fraser revealed that he was hypnotised. Drummonds says he doesn't care what he was. Later, Michael and Jackie visit Tony Sabina, who's just finished another performance but he denies that he has anything to do with Frances's murder and that his volunteers walk out of the theatre perfectly safe. Michael and Jackie enter a pub and a journalist from the Sunday Echo, Brian says that this is not the first time something like this has happened. Back in Drummond's office, Brian supplies the team with information - although this will technically destroy Tony Sabina's career. Category:Series 11 episodes